


Saturation

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, blue and black, dress colors, silliness, white and gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just supernatural .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturation

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't been to Tumblr in the past day or so, this:  
> http://www.buzzfeed.com/catesish/help-am-i-going-insane-its-definitely-blue#.ey6kBrWEL

"Dean, wait!" Sam tries, they should talk about this -

"There is nothing to talk about, Sam, it's gold".

"Wait, wait, just don't - don't go" but it's too late. Dean has slammed the motel room, and moments later the roar of the Impala's engine is dropping out of earshot.

Sam tries not to panic. Dean does this. Sometimes Dean just needs time. Like all those years ago, when Dean woke up to realize that the night before he'd held his baby brother down and fucked him, even if Sam was eagerly involved. Sam tries to calm himself, pull himself together. It's OK, it will be OK. It has to. He can't lose Dean again.

It's almost night by the time Dean is back. Sam jerks up at the first sound up the motel steps. He must look like such a mess, mouth hanging open and eyes red, but he doesn't care. "Dean!" he sounds raw to his own ear, desperately hopeful. Every time Dean leaves, Sam turns into the kid who waited up all night when Dean and Dad went on hunts.

It is Dean, smiling his sheepish older brother smile, pushing the door open with his shoulder. Just like on that morning, he's holding two cups of coffee. Without a word, he put's down a large warm cup next to Sam, lingering to squeeze his shoulder, just for a moment. His fingers are still warm from holding Sam's cup. He pulls Sam's laptop open and dump the contents of the other cup into its keyboard. The laptop flickers and goes out.

"Dean! What the fuck?!" Sam is horrified. It's not just the loss of data it - it's his beloved laptop, OK? Dean just committed laptopcide. It hurt, Sam has to admit that it truly hurts.

 

Dean grabs Sam's shoulders. Tight. "Look at me, Sam. We can't have this coming between us. Whether the dress is gold or blue - it - " - he gathers himself - "it's important, OK? But not as important is this. As us. You're all I got, Sam. I can't lose, ever, can't, won't let that happen".

And just like that first day, he pulls Sam in and kisses him, long, and soft, and full of promise.


End file.
